By Hook or by Crook
"By Hook or by Crook" is the eighteenth episode of season two of Boy Meets World, and the 40th episode overall. It first aired on February 17, 1995. The episode was written by Jeff Menell and directed by David Trainer. Plot Eric and Jason are planning a huge trip to Europe in the summer. Alan says that he has just received a note from Feeny saying that Eric is failing European History. He tells Eric that unless he gets a B average, he will be going to summer school and not to Europe. At school, Shawn tells Topanga that Cory is unwell. Mr. Turner comes in and reveals that he has to take the bus as his motorcycle has been run over. Shawn offers the services of his Uncle Mike's motorcycle repair shop. In Eric's history class, Feeny tells the class they have a test on Thursday on the French Revolution. Eric and Jason suggest to Feeny that if he gave them B's in the next couple of tests, they will be inspired to work hard to maintain that grade. Instead, Feeny suggests that they study for the tests and recommends a tutor, Tori Hart, who is Feeny's very attractive teaching assistant. After school, Topanga brings Cory his homework for the day, and finds out he has mono "as in the kissing disease" and jealously demands to know who Cory has been kissing. Cory avoids answering. For their first tutoring session, Tori gives Jason a large history book to read for the evening and and discuss in the next session. When Eric comes in she points out that his history essays are completely inaccurate and suggests they move on to somewhere more comfortable to discuss them. Meanwhile, Mr. Turner takes his bike to Uncle Mike's repair shop (where Shawn is also working) and arranges to have it repaired for $300. Tori takes Eric to Chubbie's and makes a move on him. She then offers to give him the answers to the test. Later, Jason and Eric have just taken the test and are discussing how hard it was. Eric says it was so hard he left half of it blank and tells Jason that Tori had offered him the answers but he did not take them because that would be cheating. Mr. Feeny comes back with the grades - Jason has a B and Eric has an A-. Eric goes to Tori for an explanation and finds out Tori had filled in the answers. Eric is disappointed because he wanted to earn the grade himself. Mr. Turner goes to collect his bike and finds that Uncle Mike has made it "like new, better than new" but charges him $1,500. Shawn intervenes and threatens his uncle, which makes him proud, so he keeps his word and charges $300. Late at night, Eric is actually studying history. He decides to call Tori, and asks for the areas to study but Tori gives him the answers to the test instead. After the test, Eric goes home and his parents, having found out from Mr. Feeny that Eric's average has gone up a full grade, have bought him a back pack for his trip to Europe. Feeling guilty, Eric goes back to school to see Mr. Feeny and confesses to having cheated. Tori comes in and when she finds out that Eric has confessed, assumes that he also told Feeny that she gave him the answers. Feeny therefore finds out and gives Tori a lesson on the importance of respecting students and developing their potential instead of just writing them off. At the end of the episode, Topanga visits Cory and reveals that she has worked out that Cory caught mono from a guy called Steve Nelson sneezing on him in Chemistry. Cory continues to try and make Topanga jealous by claiming that he was making out with a girl at the time, and tricks Topanga into confessing that she likes him. Starring Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Lily Nicksay as Morgan Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast Guest Cast *Herschel Sparber as Mike Hunter *Terri Ivens as Tori Hart Trivia * In this episode Cory and Shawn have minor roles in two separate side stories, and the main characters are Eric and Mr. Feeny. * About halfway through the episode, when Tori tells Eric she filled in the answers on his test, they are standing in the hallway with a Sex Ed poster in the background. At first it appears as though someone has drawn on the poster, then later the poster appears normal, and right before the end of the scene it has been drawn on again. The drawn on poster says "Sex, Ed?". * Eric's tutor has the same last name as Riley's friend, Maya Hart, in [[Girl Meets World|'Girl Meets World']]. * Ben Savage/Cory Matthews' voice is noticeably a tad bit deeper in this episode. Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2